world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler
Entrance Hi Hitler! Hitler runs from the screen to the battlefield with 2 nazis saluting him and saying "Hi, Hitler!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Angry Rants Hitler charges up his energy before unleashing his anger through ranting. This move is basically a short-range damage racker. Charging this move to its fullest will rack the opponent's damage meter up to 31%. If you don't charge it up enough, it'll be nothing more than a minor rant. Side B - Fusilation Hitler summons Peter Hogl, who opens fire with a machine gun onto the opponent at a mid-range distance. The gun's bullets do minor knockback. After 5 seconds or pressing B, it'll stop. Wait 3 seconds to use it again. Up B - German Artillery Hitler brings out a World War II cannon and gets inside it. While he's inside the cannon, you can move the control stick up/down to angle the direction Hitler will be blasted in. If you don't select the direction in 5 seconds, the cannon shoots automatically. Down B - Pencil of Doom Hitler gets out the Pencil of Doom and throws it down. When the pencil hits the floor, there's a 3/4 chance that a random enemy suffers the effect of a random hazard, includes explosions, anvils spawning out of thin air, or tripping. There's also a 1/4 chance of backfire, which creates an explosion on Hitler, dealing 4% damage and leaving him frozen for a couple of seconds. If the pencil itself hits an opponent, it does a whopping 30% damage to the opponent, with no hazards. Final Smash - Steiner Hitler sits on his desk and points at a map of the world with Professor Ernst-Gunther Shneck appearing next to him who first says "My Fuhrer, how will you execute your final smash?" Hitler responds with, "Steiner will strike here in a few seconds." Some war music plays in the background and then a red cursor displayed on-screen is used to summon tanks (B button) and soldiers (A button). The tank drives forward to ram into opponents until it touches a wall and explodes or falls off the stage. The soldier stays in one position and fires his machine gun. There can be up to three units at a time; pressing A on a soldier on the field removes him. With the L and R buttons, it can be decided if the units spawn turning right or left. The whole time during the FS, a war plane will fly in the top portion of the screen, dropping bombs. After three bombing raids, the FS ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "DAAAAAAARRT!!!" TOOOT! KOSFX2: "FFEEEGEEELEEEIIINN!!!" Star KOSFX: "ZUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRT!!!!" Screen KOSFX: "DEFILATION!!" [Ja, vielleicht schon- without the TOOT] Taunts (Hitler speaks in gag-subbed German FYI) Up: *Slams to his desk* "FEGELEIN!" Sd: "This food is quite epic." Dn: "Just admit it, you're fucked!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Note:Those quotes are German voiced and gag-subtitled. 1. "I order you to bow down...at once!" 2. "Yes! Yes!" (does his M.Bison quote) 3. "Now bring me Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!!!" 4. (vs. Toon Snake/Awesome Snake) "Toon Snake, you're a wimp! That whole was pretty much pointless!" 5. (vs. Fegelein) "We have found Fegelein. FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!!!" 6. (vs. Angry German Kid) "Leopold Slikk, you're fucked!" Victory By M.Bison: Doing YES! YES! (Then M.Bison said) "Aaugh! My creation!" Failure/Clap: Sits in his chair vs. Cpend7: Cpend7: "Hitler, try to be nice, okay?" Character Description Adolf Hitler was the notorious totalitarian dictator of Germany during the events of World War II. This version of Hitler, as seen here, is from the movie Downfall, reenacting Hitler's final days before his suicide. The movie also brings a lot of gag-subbed parodies on Youtube, and some of the parodies are inspirations for Hitler's moves. The Downfall and Hitler Rants versions of Hitler are played by Swiss actor Bruno Ganz. Thropy Description From being the most evil Tyrant in history to a grade-A ranter, Hitler joins the Lawl, known by many for his seemingly endless arguments with his cabinet about many outrages in the modern day based off of the excellent historical movie Downfall. His rage is convertable to physical damage; the German army has supplied Hitler alongside with powerful weaponry to decimate foes, but they are unmatched for his dreaded Pencil of Doom. But whatever you do, avoid mentioning Hitler´s biggest foe to his face...the ultimate prankster and bad-arse of his cabinet...FEGELEIN! Rival His in-game rival is Emma Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Waves dealing mutiple hits. Dash Attack: Dives downward, then straight up. Tilt Attacks *Sd: Salutes and attacks his opponent. *Up: Punches upward. *Dn: Sweeps with his legs. Smash Attacks *Sd: Three of his generals (Goebbels, Jodl, and Günsche) lifts him and his desk up slaming it into the ground. *Up: Random Shoryuken *Dn: Two soldiers appears on each sides of and shoot on the ground with their guns. Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Swings with his legs extended. *F-Air: Punches in front of him. *B-Air: Kicks behind him. *U-Air: Punches upward. *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Günsche grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Hitler punches forward. *Forward: Günsche throws the oppoment forward. *Back: Hitler kicks the oppoment out. *Up: Hitler grabs the oppoment legs and he and Günsche throw the oppoment up. *Down: Hitler appears with his desk ontop of the oppoment where he shouts "FEGELEIN!" thrice. Misc. *Ledge Attack: Kicks the opponent. *100% Ledge Attack: Punches forward. *Ground Attack: Kicks both ways. *Trip Attack: Punches one way, then kicks the opposite direction . Snake Codec Snake: "That guy, with the mustache..." Colonel: "Yes, Snake, that's Hitler. He first apperared as the great and terrible king of Germany. Now he gets informed about random shit and is long time rival of Fegelein. He leads the entire army of soldiers & commanders, but I'd worry more about his rants if i were you. The instants he gets mad, there's a huge buildup of energy in his center of gravity." Snake: "So, he puts a lot of energy into ranting. He could be a YouTube commenter." Colonel: "Word." Role in SSE Hitler is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Bison, Dr. Wily, and Xerxes. Hitler and Bison infiltrate an art museum and clear out all the visitors (the latter taking all sighted members prisoner and vandalizing the gallery). The villainous duo invade the museum because their radars detect a lot of energy coming from a painting of the late artist Guertana. After Guile and Ib coax out Bison and the other Shadaloo soldiers, Hitler and Günsche appear out of their hiding spot. Günsche questions if he could detonate the Subspace Bomb, but Hitler refuses. Instead, he goes to the "??? World" painting. Hitler places his hand on the painting and comments on how he can feel its strange energy and that there's an "Aryan girl" inside. When the "Aryan girl" doesn't come out, Hitler bangs his fist on the painting, and the painting flashes a light before releasing Mary. Hitler declares her a member of the Subspace Army, giving her a Dark Cannon. Mary, due to her childlike behavior, accidentally trophies Hitler with the Dark Cannon, forcing Günsche to revive him. As punishment, Hitler takes the Dark Cannon back, and Günsche and Hitler drag Mary out of the museum. Trivia *Hitler also appeared in The Frollo Show only in Frollo gets interrupted by Hitler. *Hitler makes a cameo in Ricky 1. *One of the internet memes revolving around Hitler spawned a YouTube advertisement for Black Friday. *Hitler is one of three people to have a victory animation referencing the "Yes! Yes!" meme from the Street Fighter cartoon. The other two are Gaston and Toon Bison. Category:Playable Characters Category:Costantin Films Category:Downfall Category:Lawl Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:The Frollo Show Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawler-RPG